Troubadour et Pomme d'amour
by Fauvex
Summary: A la fin de l'été, Sam doit quitter Lima pour le Kentucky et il compte bien profiter du temps qu'il lui reste avec ses amis. Ce qui les mènera dans une foire médiévale. Et qui dit foire médiévale dit bien entendu troubadour, jonglage, vol de créatures bizarres et fausses pommes d'amour qui vous mettent la tête à l'envers. [Blam Week Day 1 : Season 2 AU]


_Ça fait un bon moment que je suis amoureuse du Blam! et il y a bien trop peu de fics en français. Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire quelques petits OS qui j'espère ne sont pas trop mauvais._

_Pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas, du 18 au 24 Août 2014, c'est la Blam Week ! Il y a un thème différent par jour, n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur tumblr avec le tag "blam week 2014" pour vous tenir au courant si vous voulez participer à un ou plusieurs jours._

_Toute participation est possible, que ce soit des fics/drabbles, des gifs, des images, des dessins._

_Tout est bon dans le Blam après tout :D Fans français de Blam, il est temps de se faire entendre!_

_Voilà donc mon premier jour, un petit UA de la fin de la saison 2. Il faut faire comme s'il n'y avait eu ni Samcedes ni Klaine et tout ira bien._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

**→ Troubadour et Pomme d'amour ←**

-Une...quoi ? Demanda Finn, incrédule.

-Une foire médiévale, répéta tranquillement Kurt.

Puck, Finn, Artie et même Mike commencèrent à protester vivement mais leurs voix se retrouvèrent bien vite noyées sous celles des filles.

-J'aurai enfin une occasion justifiée de porter mes robes d'époque ! Mes pères m'en ont fait faire une dizaine mais je ne pouvais les porter que le dimanche ou pour des séances photos au cas où l'un de mes futurs rôles à Broadway me demanderait de...,s'extasia Rachel, avant d'être coupée par une Mercedes à l'air excédé mais qui secouait tout de même la tête avec amusement.

-On a compris Rachel, tu es pressée de te déguiser.

-Moi aussi ! Dit Tina en tirant légèrement sur le bras de Mike. Mais je compte bien mettre en valeur le côté gothique du Moyen-Âge.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que le mot 'gothique' avait le même sens que maintenant, la reprit Kurt mais ses yeux trahissaient l'impatience qu'il avait lui aussi de se vêtir comme à l'époque.

-Woh, woh woh ! Intervint Puck en levant les bras en l'air, voulant clairement exprimer son mécontentement. On est supposés faire des trucs funs avant que Sam s'en aille ! Et foi de Puckerman, on n'me verra pas traîner dans la même foire que des mecs qui portent des collants d'leur plein gré !

Kurt était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, l'air offensé mais Sam le devança, un petit sourire conciliant aux lèvres.

-Du calme, les gars. J'suis super content qu'on passe du temps ensemble avant que je parte et franchement, n'importe quel truc me va.

Les garçons firent mine de protester à nouveau mais Sam s'empressa d'ajouter à leur attention :

-Et puis qui dit foire médiévale dit combats de chevaliers, alcool de l'époque et...demoiselles en détresse !

Cela sembla piquer suffisamment leur curiosité pour qu'ils se taisent un instant et assimilent le fait que chevaliers, alcool et nanas était sans doute un cocktail assez badass pour ne pas porter atteinte à leur précieuse virilité.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait le moindre combat de chevaliers de prévu, lui glissa Kurt à voix basse.

-Ouais mais ça ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir avant qu'on y soit, répondit tranquillement Sam, faisant glousser le jeune homme.

Mais Sam devait avouer qu'il était lui-même très déçu qu'il n'y ait pas de duels chevaleresques au programme.

Dans tous les cas, il se moquait un peu de ce que ses amis et lui faisaient du moment que ça lui permettait de passer encore un peu de temps avec eux. Santana en voulait encore à Rachel pour leur défaite aux Nationales donc Brittany et elle ne se joignaient pas à eux quand la diva était là. Quant à Quinn, elle avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation.

Les choses n'avaient pas toujours été simples pour lui-et pour d'autres- à McKinley mais Sam était heureux de savoir qu'il manquerait autant à ses amis du Glee Club qu'eux lui manqueraient.

•-•-•

-Venez goûter mes tourtes authentiques !

-Venez admirer les créatures fantastiques de la ménagerie médiévale !

-N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire à notre grand concours de costumes !

-Un concours de costumes ? S'extasièrent Rachel, Kurt et Tina d'une même voix.

Ils étaient les trois seuls de leur groupe à s'être réellement déguisés pour l'occasion. Rachel avait revêtu une élégante robe d'époque en velours rouge-dans laquelle elle devait crever de chaud, pensa Sam. Tina portait une robe plus simple mais arrangée à sa façon, avec beaucoup de tissu sombre et vaporeux pour se donner un air de vampire moyenâgeuse.

Quant à Kurt, il était vêtu d'une tenue très personnalisée, avec des hauts de chausse, des bottes montant jusqu'à ses genoux, une culotte bouffante vert bouteille et une veste brodée de la même couleur. Sur sa tête, un béret d'époque rehaussé d'une plume.

Le trio déguisé était très fier de lui, si ce n'est que l'effet de leurs tenues était amoindri par le reste de leurs amis qui avait refusé de jouer le jeu. Finn, Puck, Artie et Mike semblaient déjà regretter de s'être laissés prendre au piège et d'avoir mis les pieds à la foire.

Sam, lui, regardait partout autour de lui avec une fascination qu'il essayait de dissimuler, sans succès. Tout lui rappelait la série Merlin BBC-sa nouvelle addiction. Il avait presque hésité à se déguiser lui-même en chevalier mais en si peu de temps et avec si peu de moyens, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se procurer une tenue digne de ce nom.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de la matinée à goûter à toutes sortes de choses et à assister aux différents spectacles proposés.

Les garçons oublièrent de se sentir trahis en apprenant qu'il n'y avait pas de duels de chevaliers car des cracheurs de feu étaient présents. Un homme déguisé en bouffon s'approcha d'eux et se mit à jongler avec plus de huit balles à la fois.

Les yeux de Puck se mirent à briller d'une lueur calculatrice.

-Hey Evans, avant que tu partes, pourquoi tu nous montrerais pas une fois pour toutes combien de boules tu peux mettre dans ta bouche ?

-Puisque tu t'intéresses autant aux boules, tu devrais nous montrer ce que tu sais faire, Puck ! Répliqua Finn d'un air amusé et il s'approcha du jongleur pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui emprunter quelques balles. Il en prit trois qu'il lança entre les mains de Puck qui, selon toute attente, se mit à jongler parfaitement avec :

-Même à une époque aussi craignos que le Moyen-Âge, le Puckasaurus est le roi de la jungle !

Deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder faire et il leur offrit son plus beau sourire de prédateur. Ils s'apprêtaient tous à charrier leur ami quand une voix amusée qui ne leur était pas étrangère retentit près d'eux.

-Kurt, tu avais promis de ne pas ramener trop de gens capables de me reconnaître !

Blaine Anderson, leader des Warblers, leurs rivaux durant leurs dernières Régionales se tenait près de Kurt. Il était déguisé lui aussi, vêtu de collants rayés et d'une tunique rouge vif sur laquelle était épinglé un badge indiquant son prénom et la mention _« Troubadour, maître de l'amour_ ». La sangle d'une cithare barrait son torse, l'instrument reposant pour l'instant dans son dos.

-Ha ! Kurt Hummel, voilà donc la vraie raison de ton intérêt soudain pour le Moyen-Âge, le taquina Mercedes en pointant Blaine du doigt, faisant rougir son ami.

L'attirance de Kurt pour Blaine n'était plus un secret pour personne, pas même pour ceux du Glee Club qui connaissaient à peine le Warbler. Blaine ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui mais ça ne les empêchait pas de continuer à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble en tant qu'amis.

-Non ! J'étais vraiment curieux de voir ça. Mais je suis aussi venu soutenir Blaine moralement ! Sérieusement, tout ce rouge qui n'est pas accordé avec le reste, dit Kurt en secouant la tête d'un air navré à la tenue que le Warbler était forcé de porter.

Tous saluèrent Blaine même si la plupart ne le connaissaient que de vue. Sam s'approcha pour lui serrer la main :

-Hey mec, comment tu t'es retrouvé en troubadour ? Je croyais que t'avais une audition pour Six Flags ?

Sam et Mercedes avaient croisé Kurt et Blaine au Lima Bean peu après les Nationales et le blond se souvenait que le brun était excité à l'idée de participer au spectacle de Six Flags.

-Je l'ai eue ! Et c'était cool. Mais Nick et Jeff ont été engagés ici et il leur manquait un troisième troubadour donc me voilà. Et moi qui espérais que ma première fois en collants serait pour jouer un super-héros..., grimaça Blaine, les yeux pétillants de bonne humeur malgré tout.

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit tout de suite à la mention de super-héros et Kurt soupira légèrement en sentant arriver le débat de fans de comics. Il savait déjà que Sam était un vrai nerd mais il avait été plus que surpris de découvrir que la collection de comics de Blaine était aussi grande que sa propre collection de foulards. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Les laissant seuls, il pressa Tina et Rachel de venir l'accompagner pour s'inscrire au concours de costumes. Mercedes, Mike et Finn se joignirent à eux tandis que Puck et Artie étaient occupés à faire la conversation aux deux jeunes filles qui avaient assisté aux talents de jonglage du Puckasaurus.

-Attends mec, si tu hésites entre Dick Grayson et Jason Todd alors je ne crois pas qu'une amitié soit envisageable entre nous ! Fit Blaine en fier défenseur du premier Robin.

-Mec, si tu ne vois pas la différence de badassittude entre Red Hood et Nightwing alors ouais, autant tout arrêter maintenant !

Leurs froncements de sourcils étaient trahis par les sourires qui flottaient sur leurs lèvres. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de pouvoir partager de ferventes opinions sur des super-héros ou autres domaine de science-fiction.

-Dans deux semaines, ils ouvrent les auditions pour une convention de fantasy et de science-fiction qui aura lieu l'automne prochain. Tu devrais venir, je suis sûr qu'à nous deux, on devrait pouvoir choper un rôle de Stormtrooper ou de Dalek ! Un truc de ce genre dans l'Ohio, ce serait un crime de le manquer, dit le jeune Warbler en tapant doucement son poing contre le bras de Sam.

Celui-ci commença déjà à s'exciter à cette pensée avant de réaliser que dans deux semaines, il ne serait plus en Ohio. Et encore moins l'automne prochain. Il glissa les mains dans les poches de son jean et envoya valser un petit caillou d'un coup de pied.

-Ça a l'air cool mais je ne pourrais pas y être...

-Oh Sam, je suis désolé ! Je le sais pourtant, tu me l'as dit et Kurt me l'a répété. Je crois que c'est mon subconscient qui n'accepte pas le fait que je vais perdre le premier pote que je me fais qui est au moins aussi nerd que moi.

Sam ne put réprimer un sourire et il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de Blaine dans lesquels brillait une lueur d'excuse. Quand il était livreur de pizzas, Sam avait passé beaucoup de temps à se rendre à la Dalton Academy dont les élèves étaient de gros consommateurs.

Il voyait donc souvent Blaine et Kurt, ayant ainsi l'occasion de se lier plus intimement d'amitié avec eux. Et plus particulièrement avec le leader des Warblers qui sous sa couche parfaite de gel dissimulait un fervent fan de comics et de science-fiction. Tout comme Sam dissimulait cette partie de lui sous sa veste de joueur de football. Même si parfois son côté nerd ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire surface et de parler Na'vi sans lui demander son avis.

-T'en fais pas va, le rassura Sam, Je crois que je suis en train de me faire une raison. Même si tout ça va me manquer.

Du menton, il désigna l'espace autour d'eux avant d'ajouter :

-Je parle de Lima hein, pas de la foire médiévale.

Blaine émit un petit rire avant de prendre l'air faussement offensé par sa remarque. Il fit basculer sa cithare pour l'avoir entre les mains, les doigts prêts à en pincer les cordes.

-Si tu insultes la foire alors c'est le troubadour que je suis que tu insultes, Sam Evans !

A ces mots, il entama un rythme entraînant et commença à tourner autour de Sam en le pointant du doigt. L'homme déguisé en bouffon vint se joindre à lui puis ce fut le tour de quelques gamins qui grossirent le cercle qu'ils formaient autour du blond, fredonnant quelques paroles improvisées.

-Tu es dans le cercle de la honte, ouuuuh !

Les gamins firent écho avec d'autres « ouuuuh ! » jusqu'à ce que Sam admette que la foire était cool et qu'ils le laissent tranquille. A la fois souriant et agacé, il pointa du doigt les cheveux gellés de Blaine :

-Ça fait pas très Moyen-Âge tout ça, Mr-je-suis-un-troubadour-et-fier-de-l'être !

Instinctivement, le brun porta la main à ses tempes pour rajuster ses cheveux :

-Ne m'oblige pas à convoquer un nouveau cercle de la honte parce tu as osé venir en jean, tu risquerais de rentrer à Lima en collants serrés. Et tu sais que je le ferais !

Sam s'en voulut de laisser échapper un rire et il ramassa un petit caillou qu'il fit mine de lancer sur Blaine, celui-ci s'empressant de courir pour l'éviter.

-Bon, je vais aller me montrer fidèle à mon badge et transmettre un peu d'amour ! On se retrouve plus tard !

A ces mots, le troubadour improvisé offrit un dernier sourire à Sam avant de se diriger vers les deux jeunes filles toujours en compagnie de Puck et Artie. Celles-ci se mirent à glousser quand Blaine entama une sérénade de sa voix chaude, ignorant les regards assassins des deux autres jeunes hommes.

Sam laissa échapper un petit soupir en voyant son ami faire. Il aurait aimé être aussi spécial que le Warbler l'était. Tout semblait lui réussir. Il n'était pas prêt à l'avouer à haute voix mais il était terrifié par le fait de devoir tout recommencer au Kentucky. Être le petit nouveau encore une fois, devoir faire ses preuves, cacher certaines parties de lui-même pour paraître cool.

Il fit quelques pas vers les nombreux stands de la foire pour chasser ses pensées moroses. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec ses amis.

-Hé, toi ! Ça te dit d'en savoir plus sur ton âme-sœur ?

Sam tourna la tête en réalisant que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait et il s'avança vers une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe à corset, les yeux lourdement soulignés de khôl, les rendant à la fois stupéfiants et un peu fous. _Comme les yeux de Jack Sparrow_, pensa-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Ton âme-sœur, plus que l'amour d'une vie, la partie manquante à ton âme. Celle sans laquelle tu n'es qu'une moitié, qu'une seule face d'une pièce, qu'un seul...

-Oui oui, je sais ce qu'est une âme-sœur, l'interrompit-il.

Il le savait même un peu trop bien. Il était un incorrigible romantique mais le peu de romance qu'il avait connu cette année n'avait malheureusement rien eu à voir avec ses fantaisies. Malgré tout, il n'était pas le genre de personne à renoncer à l'amour à cause de quelques déceptions.

-Je dois faire quoi pour en savoir plus ? Demanda-t-il plus poliment.

La jeune femme lui sourit puis le prit par le bras pour l'attirer vers un tonneau rempli d'eau à la surface de laquelle flottaient des pommes.

-Choisis en une et elle te révélera la première lettre de son nom.

-Mais c'est pas le nom de la pomme que je veux savoir.

-La première lettre du nom de ton âme-sœur.

-Oh ! Okay.

Sam aurait préféré que la pomme lui révèle un portrait-robot précis de son âme-soeur mais c'était mieux que rien. Il pointa du doigt une jolie pomme d'un rouge presque brun. La jeune femme s'en saisit et avec un petit couteau, elle commença à peler habilement la peau de la pomme. Quand elle eut fini, trois grands morceaux distincts de peau flottaient à la surface de l'eau dans le tonneau. Formant ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec un B.

Il ne sut pourquoi ses pensées se dirigèrent d'elle-même vers Blaine. Il secoua légèrement la tête mais l'image de son ami ne quittait pas sa tête. Oui, il se sentait vraiment bien en sa compagnie et il était l'une des rares personnes à ne jamais le juger pour ce qu'il était réellement.

Mais même si Sam se révélait avoir des sentiments pour Blaine, il doutait que quelqu'un d'aussi génial que le Warbler puisse craquer pour lui. Blaine était dans la catégorie prince Disney, même sa sœur Stacey lui avait fait la remarque quand elle avait passé un peu de temps avec Blaine et lui au centre commercial. Quant à Sam, il se trouvait plutôt dans la catégorie Merlin, un paysan un peu paumé.

-Il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir plus d'infos que ça ? Demanda Sam, le regard presque suppliant.

Du genre, est-ce que son âme-sœur l'attendait sagement au Kentucky ? Ou est-ce qu'il allait devoir changer encore une fois d'État avant de la trouver ? Les yeux de la femme se plissèrent d'un air mystérieux et sans lui répondre, elle lui tendit la pomme pelée et lui fit un petit signe d'au revoir de la main.

Il soupira et décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre ses amis. Après un bon moment, il les trouva finalement face à l'estrade sur laquelle devait avoir lieu le concours de costumes. Blaine était installé avec les autres, lui faisant signe de venir. Sam se maudit de repenser à la lettre que les épluchures de pomme avaient formé.

Avisant la pomme dans la main de Sam, les jolis yeux de Blaine se mirent à briller d'envie.

-Tu as trouvé ça à quel stand ? Toute la journée, j'ai espéré croiser des pommes d'amour mais j'avais oublié qu'on est censés être au Moyen-Âge. Même juste une pomme m'irait tellement j'en ai envie.

-C'est pas le même genre de pomme d'amour que d'habitude mais tiens, je comptais pas la manger de toute façon, dit Sam en lui tendant le fruit.

Blaine le regarda d'un air intrigué mais il n'eut pas le temps de le questionner car le défilé de costumes commençait. Il croqua donc dans la pomme après avoir remercié Sam et profita de la fraîcheur sur sa langue tout en admirant les pas de danse de Rachel sur scène.

•-•-•

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on nous ait littéralement poussés hors de la scène ! Même dans une médiocre foire médiévale, notre talent est bafoué ! S'indignait Rachel tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la foire.

-Ce n'était écrit nulle part sur le stupide papier qui leur servait de règlement que le défilé ne pouvait pas être accompagné d'un numéro musical ! Renchérit Kurt, agacé.

-Je pense que c'est surtout les critiques que vous faisiez sur les tenues des autres qui les a énervés en fait, osa pointer Finn mais il se garda bien de croiser le regard de Rachel ou de Kurt en disant cela.

-Il faut savoir accepter la vérité quand on ose monter sur scène avec une...

Le reste de la tirade de Kurt échappa à l'attention de Sam qui marchait près de Blaine, à quelques pas derrière leurs amis. Il était perdu dans ses pensées mais le brun se fit un devoir de l'en distraire :

-Alors Sam, soulagé d'avoir échappé au supplice des collants ?

-Je me sentirais soulagé si tu me dis à quel point c'est horrible, répondit Sam.

Blaine se rapprocha légèrement de lui pour lui chuchoter sur le ton de la confidence :

-Ne va pas le crier sur les toits mais en fait, c'est plutôt confortable.

Sam émit un petit rire avant de reprendre malgré lui cet air soucieux qu'il s'était pourtant appliqué à masquer toute la journée. Blaine posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, la serrant légèrement :

-Sam, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tout se passera bien. Tu es vraiment un mec bien. Là-bas, tu seras à nouveau quarterback et tu leur montreras aussi ta voix et ta guitare. Toutes les filles te tomberont dans les bras. Tu trouveras même sûrement d'autres nerds avec qui tu pourras nerder sans culpabilité !

Sam déglutit légèrement et tourna la tête vers Blaine dont le sourire encourageant et confiant le rassura.

-C'est juste que...Je sais qu'on part pour avoir de nouveau une maison, un chez-nous. Mais j'ai cette impression qu'en quittant Lima, c'est ma maison que je quitte.

-Ta maison est là où est ton cœur, Sam. Et de ce que j'en sais, ton cœur est si énorme qu'il peut bien englober à la fois le Kentucky et l'Ohio. Essaye aussi d'englober des états plus sympas genre New-York, histoire qu'on visite un peu.

Sam sourit franchement cette fois, secouant la tête en écoutant les bêtises sensées que lui disait Blaine. Ils étaient arrivés à la grille de sortie de la foire et les autres New Directions firent des signes d'au-revoir à Blaine qui devait rester encore un peu sur place avant de pouvoir partir.

Le blond trépignait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Cela faisait des semaines que ses amis et ses parents tentaient de le rassurer quant à son départ mais aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à l'apaiser autant que les mots et la présence de Blaine.

Sans prévenir, il se pencha pour enserrer Blaine dans une étreinte qu'il espérait suffisamment virile pour ne pas être gênante.

-Merci pour tout, mec. J'espère qu'on se...

-Tatata ! L'interrompit Blaine. Pas d'au revoir, jamais ! Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ça, généralement je finis par me mettre à chanter dans un lieu public et après une douloureuse expérience, j'ai décidé de ne plus recommencer avant au moins dix ans.

Blaine tapota le dos de Sam, s'en voulant intérieurement de sentir son corps réagir à la douce caresse des cheveux blonds contre son cou. Il se força à se reculer pour faire face à son ami, replaçant une main sur son épaule :

-Si tu ne viens pas de toi-même m'admirer dans mon costume de Dalek, je viendrais personnellement te chercher au Kentucky !

Sam sourit, son cœur pulsant curieusement à la pensée que Blaine avait envie de continuer à le voir après son départ de Lima. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il vit Puck en train de courir à toutes jambes vers la sortie de la foire, une cage dans chaque main. Les cages étaient couvertes et leur contenu était donc dissimulé à la vue de tous mais ni Sam ni Blaine n'était certain de vouloir savoir ce qu'elles contenaient. Surtout si ça intéressait assez Puck pour qu'il les vole.

-A plus, Warbler ! Sam, grouille-toi ! HUMMEL, démarre la caisse !

Après une légère pression sur le bras de Blaine et un dernier regard complice, Sam se mit à courir derrière Puck pour rejoindre la voiture de Kurt. Il se retourna tout de même une dernière fois pour jeter un regard indéchiffrable au troubadour.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en les voyant tous s'agiter et encore plus quand il vit les propriétaires des cages se ruer après les voitures des New Directions en criant au voleur.

Il sentait encore le regard de Sam sur lui malgré qu'il soit déjà parti et un soupir lui échappa. Il n'aimait pas les adieux et il aimait encore moins le fait que Sam s'en aille.

Il fit demi-tour pour se rendre à l'endroit où se trouvaient les vestiaires des employés quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme aux yeux magnifiques. _Aussi pénétrants que ceux de Jack Sparrow_, pensa-t-il.

-Hé, toi ! Ça te dit d'en savoir plus sur ton âme-sœur ?

Elle brandit alors une pomme sous ses yeux et Blaine ne put réprimer un sourire qui illumina ses yeux, sachant que le goût frais et sucré de la pomme qu'il avait mangée plus tôt lui rappellerait toujours Sam Evans, se moquant de ses collants de troubadour et le serrant maladroitement dans ses bras pour dire au revoir.

Blaine ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en amour ou en âme-sœur mais si ça ressemblait un tant soit peu à ce qu'il ressentait en présence de Sam alors il se pouvait que ça l'intéresse beaucoup.

Les pommes d'amour pelées venaient juste de battre à plate couture les pommes caramélisées dans sa liste de plaisirs coupables.

**Fin.**

_Voilà voilà._

_Ce thème m'a donné du fil à retordre et je ne suis pas hyper contente de ce que j'ai fait mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ! (voilà ce qui se passe quand on visite un truc médiéval en vacances)_

_Bon je suis en retard et techniquement on est mardi mais on va faire comme si on était encore lundi ! J'ai commencé avec un truc plutôt fluffy mais ça ne sera aussi sage pour le reste de la semaine huhu._

_A demain pour le jour 2 de la Blam week : changement de rôle (role reversal) !_


End file.
